An example of a prior art side lifting jack is illustrated in the Gray et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,545, issued Apr. 12, 1983. Attention is also directed to the Nielsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,590, issued May 24, 1966; the Gray U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,927, issued Feb. 7, 1967 and Australian Patent Specification No. 143,755.
Attention is also directed to British Patent No. 1 556 608; Russian Publication No. 753785; Russian Publication No. 753786; the Wooding U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,255, issued Nov. 28, 1978; and the Feilbach et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,208, issued Aug. 23, 1966. Attention is further directed to the Arnes U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,698, issued Dec. 26, 1961; the Trautman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,903, issued Jan. 17, 1956; the Forster U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,509, issued Mar. 11, 1952: the Mandelko et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,099, issued Jan. 10, 1950; the Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,235, issued May 14, 1946; the Bentley U.S. Pat. No. 867,549, issued Oct. 1, 1907; the Stark U.S. Pat. No. 815,757, issued Mar. 20, 1906; Swiss Patent No. 405 664; and the Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,577, issued July 23, 1946.